


Suzuya Juuzou

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Help, Misgendering, Surgical genderswitch, Trans Male Character, Trans Suzuya, how to tag, i guess??, trans juuzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juuzou didn't understand why they didn't understand.Hewasn'tfemale, no matter how often they said he was. He had been born male, bornbiologicallymale. But, no one had believed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> look at me and my creATIVE titles 
> 
> honestly idk what this is I was bored and wanted to write and this was born???? enjoy I guess???

Juuzou didn't understand why they didn't understand. 

He _wasn't_ female, no matter how often they said he was. He had been born male, born _biologically_ male. But, no one had believed him. 

That was Mama's fault, probably. And the fault of the doctors who had done this to him, strapped him down to a table and use their equipment to change his sex, copious amounts of RC cells being injected into his blood stream to heal the wounds seamlessly and flawlessly until he was female without a trace of a doubt. 

But he wasn't. 

Shinohara was the only one who ever really believed that he wasn't female, he was male. He always _always_ called Juuzou a boy, and corrected people whenever they were wrong and called him a girl.

Then he met Seidou, Amon and Akira, and suddenly there was a whole flood of people who realised he really was a boy. It did take Amon a few tries, granted, but he seemed to get the hang of it after Juuzou threatened to suck his eardrum out like he had done to that police officer who'd been very insistent that he was a girl.

(He really wouldn't have done that to Amon, really. It was just a threat, so the older man would understand how serious Juuzou was about being recognised as a boy.)

As is always with life, there were nice people, and there were rude people. Marude fell under the category of 'rude' people, seeing as how the man made it his mission to refer to Juuzou as female at every turn. There'd been more than a few failed introductions he'd had, because Marude had somehow managed to introduce him as female first.

But he did his best to not be around Marude, and to hang around the nice people. Like Hideyoshi-- He always saw Juuzou as a boy, and didn't mind when the white haired investigator followed him around as he delivered the office mail. 

(But he left, and Juuzou was sad. No one knew where Hideyoshi had gone, or why he had disappeared so suddenly.)

Later on, when he was again pushing the matter of surgery and hormone treatment onto the CCG (it really would help his performance, not having to worry about over straining himself in a binder and the reduced stress over whether people read him as male or female) there was another nice person that popped up.

(There hadn't been too many nice people lately. Shinohara was in the hospital, Amon was-- _gone, he was just gone_ \-- Seidou was-- _he was gone too, why was everyone leaving? It might've been him, people always said he was a little too strange to hang around with_ \-- and Akira wasn't around much either, even though Juuzou tried to talk with her at least once a day to make sure she wasn't going to leave. He didn't want to lose another friend.)

Haise was very nice to Juuzou. He always had snacks on him, and he remembered that Juuzou couldn't eat peanuts ( _they made his skin get hives and his throat swell up like a balloon. The first time it happened it was funny, but now the suffocating feeling scared him a little and he didn't eat peanuts anymore._ ), and with him he brought Mutuski Tooru.

The other members of Haise's squad were nice enough- Shirazu, Yonebayashi, and Urie-- Juuzou preferred Mutsuki, however. The small boy was always fun to tease, his cheeks easily susceptible to a flush, and he didn't get as grossed out as quickly about things like body-mods, or guts.

Juuzou would lying if he said he didn't feel a certain similarity between themselves, but he kept that to himself. If Tooru ever felt comfortable enough to tell him, then Juuzou would wait until then, if he wasn't-- Well, it wasn't Juuzou's place to force it out of him.

( _He'd also be lying if he denied being just a little bit jealous over how well Mutsuki passed as male. His build was almost the same as Juuzou's, and yet no one read him as female upon first meeting. Juuzou'd spent fruitless hours studying him when Mutsuki wasn't looking, desperate to figure out what exactly helped the other boy pass so well._ )

When he gets his squad, he's estatic. 

Then it's made apparent when they greet him as 'ma'am', that someone else who didn't see him as a boy had introduced him already. 

"It's sir, actually." He says flatly, and the first one to correct the mistake is Abara Hanbee, stepping forwards a little bit and bowing apologetically. "Our apologies, sir."

Despite that first moment, he gets along with his squad rather well. After a few tries they're all referring to him as male, rather than female.

(He shouldn't be picking favourites, not really, but Hanbee was the only one who remembered right from the start and never faltered to gender him correctly. Maybe the man wasn't so useless after all.)


End file.
